


Edge of Tomorrow

by Wolfman_Jagger



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman Friendship, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Polyamory, Prison Worlds (Vampire Diaries), Vampire Hunters, Werewolf Hunters, Witch Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfman_Jagger/pseuds/Wolfman_Jagger
Summary: Hope is tired. Tired of the monsters. Tired of being put together ALL the time. Tired of protecting people that hate her. Tired of being so weak all the time. Tired of fixing all everyone's problems. Even though all that is tiring she would do it all, everyday, if it meant she could make sure her family stays safe.orHope will sacrifice everything to keep the people she loves the most safe, she doesn't realize that she doesn't have to carry that burden all by herself.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes & Josie Saltzman, Ethan Machado & Hope Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Penelope Park, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park, Jade/Josie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman/Original Female Character(s), Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby & Josie Saltzman, Marcel Gerard & Hope Mikaelson, Maya Machado & Hope Mikaelson, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, Penelope park/Josie Saltzman/Hope Mikaelson/Jade (Legacies)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Edge of Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Landon and Hope never got back together. Everything before this is cannon. It will directly start after the Saltzmans get sent to the prison world. Btw, I suck at updating so don't get to attached. I'm always open for suggestion for what I should write into it or constructive criticism, just comment it please.

“I think we need to have that chat about boundaries,” my voice sounded through the room anger filling every word, “ What the hell did you do?” Alyssa’s face shifted into a look of confusion that would only be believable by a child. My eyes flicker between the ascendant in my hand to her face repeatedly giving her a glare that’s been practiced over the years. 

“You start talking or you will find out what a Mikaelson is truly capable of,” I say calmly, flashing my golden eyes. I can feel my wolf pacing, pissed about the three people I was closest to vanish at the snap of this witches fingers. I could hear her gulp, she’s giving in. 

“Oh please, like you would do anything, you got that whole hero thing going for you, wouldn't wanna disappoint the squad,” she replied with little waver in her voice with a smug smirk. 

“Fine, don't help, I don't care. Have fun rotting in the werewolf transition space and I will find someone who will.” I release the spell and bind her hands behind her back. We walk silently down the hall catching stares from the few people in them. 

Once we get there she looks to have faltered a bit but remains with her bitchy facade. 

“Bye, have fun rotting.”

“Have fun being alone.” That one hit a nerve but I shrug it off and continue walking to Dr. Saltsman's office. I grabbed the phone that was sitting on his desk and began scrolling through the contacts. Once I find who I was searching for I press the call button. It rings three times before she picks up. 

“Hello? Alaric?”

“Hey, it’s me, Hope.”

“Hope? Where’s Alaric?” I could hear panic quickly setting in, thinking something was wrong. She wasn’t wrong. 

“We have a problem, Alyssa Chang sent Josie, Lizzie, and Alaric to a prison world, specifically the one with their psychopathic uncle. I need help.” I hear a sharp intake of breath with a heavy exhale. It's a minute before Caroline's voice rings through the phone.   
  
“I’ll be there by Thursday I have to put some things in order first, be safe, I hate to say this but call your family, all of them, we’ll need their help,” she said with urgency in her voice. I huff, not really wanting my family knowing what's been going on. 

“Ok, but one more thing,” I say preparing to get killed by Josie and Lizzie when she gets back, “I need you to pick up a few people.”

“Ok… who?”

  
____________

  
“Ok, see you soon, love you.” I hung up my phone and set it down on my bed. Today was exhausting, especially with Cupid's brother eating hearts. I let some tension fall from my shoulders, it took some convincing but all of them are willing to come. I stood up and began walking towards my latest painting, it was one of the super squad, it wasn't finished but it was getting there. 

(pretend Alaric is Kaleb)

I was in the middle, I wore the red dress that I was going to wear to the twins birthday party.

Josie was on my left, wearing the dress she was going to wear to the party as well. 

Next to her was Landon, I wore him wearing a white suit with a black undershirt and bow. 

On the other side of me was Rafael, he was wearing a red suit, with a black undershirt and black bow too. 

Behind him was Kaleb, he was wearing a navy blue suit.

In front of Rafael was Mg sitting on the floor. He was wearing a gray suit with his hair tied into a bun. 

Sitting parallel to Mg but on the other side is Lizzie, she is wearing the dress that was her mother’s, the one I wore to Miss Mystic falls. 

  
It looked great but I feel like I'm missing a few people. I'm not sure if I should add Penelope either, because she was part of the super squad, she just left. 

Anxiety started to creep up my spine as I heard quick footsteps close in on my room. Before they even could knock on my door I rip the door open seeing Mg with a look of sympathy and need. 

“What is it now Mg? A new monster, I don't think I can handle another brother of cupid.”

“It's not another monster, at least I don’t think they are. They have come to see you,” Mg said, with a tired and confused look, “they said they knew your dad.” That part caught my ear, most people that knew my father and looked for me usually wanted me dead.

“Who is watching them? Please tell me they aren’t wandering around the school freely.” I walk back in my room, grabbing a crossbow and a sword that was pertained from my father quite some time ago. I handed the crossbow to Mg and began walking down the hallway. 

“Kaleb, Raf, and Landon are watching them, they are in Alaric’s office.” We continued walking in silence until we almost reached the office, I could hear loud yelling. 

“Where is she?! We are here for Hope Mikaelson, not you!” a young male voice surrounded my ears. I put up a facade of confidence and fierceness and opened the door.

“I’m right here. I would appreciate it if you quit yelling at my friends. Care to explain to me why you are here?” I say observing our “guests” the one yelling couldn’t be older than 15 with brown hair and green eyes,

to his left was a girl, about my age with curly blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, reminding me of Lizzie a little,

next to Blondie was a guy that had to be at least 15 with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. 

“Hope Mikaelson?” It was the blonde kid that spoke.

“Thank god, we’ve been looking everywhere for you.” I lift the sword up in his direction.

“I’ll ask again, who the hell are you and what do you want?” I spoke harshly. The girl spoke up this time, putting herself between the guy and the sword, defiance covering her face. 

“We will talk, once you put the sword down.” I lowered my sword and walked over to a chair and sat down.

“Take a seat, please.” A pause of silence passed before the girl spoke again. 

“My name is Taylor, the one with green eyes is my brother, Sean, the one with blue eyes is Mark, they're twins. We are here for you Hope.” Her saying they were here for me confused me even more. 

“What do you mean ‘here for me’?” I ask, narrowing my eyes at them and tightening my grip on the sword. 

“Your father said that if we ever needed help all we had to do was find his daughter and heir, Hope Mikaelson, you. We had a problem in our pack, someone was hunting us down hope, one by one, at the end they just attacked or pack head on. As far as we know we are the only ones that made it out of there alive.” Once she stopped talking I let out a deep breath. I’m too tired for this shit. I drag my hands over my face.

“Who attacked your pack?”

“Hunters, dozens of them.” 

I look at them all a listen to their heart beats, they aren't lying. 

“Ok, well I am going to sleep, I’d prefer not handling the Mikaelson family and Caroline and the people she is bringing with her barely able to keep my eyes open. We will finish talking about this when I wake up. Taylor, you with me, Mg take Sean and Raf take Mark.”

“What? Where are we going?” Panic filled her voice and my expression softened.

“Don’t worry, we're just sleeping, I don't have enough time to find an empty dorm. Mg and Raf will protect them with their life, I trust them.” She seemed to relax at my words and talked to her brothers and walked back towards me. I grabbed my crossbow that was disregarded on the table and the sword that was resting next to it then began leading Taylor to my room. 

I pushed the door open and put the weapons in their original position. When I look over to Taylor she is observing everything before looking back at me.

“You will sleep on that bed, the current owner is elsewhere at the moment,” I grabbed some storts and a tank top from my dresser and handed it to her, ”You can change into these in the bathroom, I’ll change in here.” She nodded and walked to the bathroom, closing the door. 

When she walks in I'm already in bed. When she lays down a question pops into my head.

“Do you want the light off or on? It doesn't matter which one.” I got a faint “on” and that was it. I turn over and quickly fall asleep. 

  
_______________

  
I wake up to whimpers filling my ears. I look over to Taylor tossing and turning, sweat and tears falling down her face. I quickly get up and make my way to her bed, knowing I can't wake her up suddenly. I place a hand on her shoulder and softly speak into her ear. 

“Taylor. Taylor wake up. It’s ok, Sean and Mark are ok. You’re safe, no one is going to hurt you here.” I gently pull her into me and squeeze tightly, letting her know she’s not alone. I sit there for a while, while she calms down. 

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled against my chest. My heart broke at how similar we were, she shouldn’t have to suffer. 

“Don’t be sorry, you don't have to be strong all the time.” She nodded her head and snuggled in closer to me and started to cry. She cried until she fell asleep, once her breathing evened out I drifted to sleep.

______________


End file.
